Immortal Dreams
by thatgreengentlemen
Summary: What would happen if Bella had been forced to transition into a vampire by the Volturi? Read the captivating story of Bella and Edward struggling through their relationship with Bella being an immortal. How would everyone cope? Come inside and read. Rated T for language and some sexual content. REWRITE.


**A/N: This is a rewrite of Immortal Dreams, hopefully I did a better job and I hope you like it!**

Bella's P.O.V

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave quite yet." Aro said, smiling eerily into my eyes as Edward and I began to exit the room.

"And why would that be, Aro?" Edward said in reply as he slightly crouched, reading Aro's mind. Caius smirked as he began to speak.

"The girl is still human. She knows too much. Either she leaves here immortal, or doesn't leave here at all." Caius hissed.

"It's all up to you, my dear." Aro said as the three brothers looked at me. They all knew what my answer would be. Edward and Alice both knew what my answer would be.

"I refuse to let her join this life; we will leave here in peace." Edward cut in before I could speak.

"Do you dare defy the Volturi, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" Caius hissed at him.

"Just let her choose, Edward. It's not up to you!" Alice yelled.

"I refuse to damn her eternally, Alice. I won't do it!"

"Both of you stop!" I yelled at Alice and Edward, having a voice of my own for once. "I make my own decisions, Edward! And you all know already what I choose. It's been my choice since day one. Don't make this harder than it has to be." I snapped. "I want to be with you Edward; I want to be with you, forever."

Aro nodded. "Very well. She's made her choice, Edward. I wouldn't defy it."

"I won't let you Bella, it's not going to happen, and we're going home." Edward said as he grabbed my arm, painfully. I tugged, trying to escape his grasp.

"Let go of the girl." Caius said as Edward fell to the ground, screaming. I looked over at Jane, a determinedly looking at him.

"Stop, I told you I'll do it, just stop! Please!" I yelled, trying to save him. Jane looked away at Aro's cue and Edward stopped screaming.

"Take him to the dungeons; he can be released when she's finished." Aro said pointing to Felix as he grabbed my shoulder quite forcefully. I began to protest, but was shortly cut off as they all pushed me away, not caring if it hurt me or not. Alice followed shortly behind us, when I saw began to see Edward dragged away. He didn't argue and he didn't try to get away. Inside something cracked. He didn't want to be with me through this, he didn't want to be the one to change me. He didn't care. Aro led Alice and I into a room and shut the door behind them.

"Anyone specific you would like to change you, my dear?" Aro asked softly.

"I want Edward to change me. I want him to be the one to do it." I said one hundred percent confident. Aro nodded and left the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Alice asked nervously.

"I'm absolutely sure Alice. I want to be with Edward forever, I want to be part of your family."

"But what if Edward…" She trailed off. I was confused.

"What if he what, Alice?" I asked sharply.

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"No Alice, you began you have to finish." I said as she sighed.

"What if he doesn't want to be with you in the future?" She whispered. I was shocked, was this something she saw in a vision? Or did she not support my choice?

"What are you saying, Alice?" I murmured.

"I'm saying, I think he won't want to be with you when you're human. You made me say it, but that's what I think." My jaw dropped, did she really think this?

"Alice… Please go." I said, on the verge of tears.

"No Bella. I'm going to be here."

"No, Alice! GO!" I said, tears streaming down my face as I pointed to the door. She opened her mouth to begin speaking again. "GO." I yelled. She left and shut the door behind her as I crawled into the bed set inside the musty room. I began to drift into a deep sleep…

_I was in a corridor. The air smelled musty, and the ground was clean, smooth marble. I walked down the corridor and looked around. The walls were stone, and there were no doors. I turned and walked the other direction, looking for any way out. There was no place to get out, the walls felt like they were closing in on me. I turned around and Edward was standing directly in front of me. _

"_Edward…" I sighed. "I'm so glad I found you." I leaned in to wrap my arms around him, but he had disappeared. "Edward?" I said looking for him. "Edward?" I continued running down the corridor. I felt a cool pair of arms wrap around me. "Edward…" I said looking up into his black eyes. _

_The scene changed. I was in the woods, Edward standing in front of me, a look of despair upon his face._

"_Bella… I can't be with you when you're like this. It's not you… You're something different now; you're not the same…" He murmured as he disappeared. I ran after him._

_I saw something sparkle in the light and I looked down. It was a piece of glass. I picked it up and looked into, and saw a pair of red eyes looking right back at me. _

I awoke suddenly, breathing rapidly, when there was a knock on the door.

"Isabella? Here he is." Aro said peering through the door, with Edward by his side. "I'll leave you two alone to… deliberate." He said as Edward entered the room and shut the door.

"Bella, I don't want this for you." He said quickly. My mouth dropped open.

"Why not? Don't you want to be with me forever?"

"Bella, I want you to grow old, have kids, grandkids, and eventually… Your life will be over." My mouth opened up wider, I was offended.

"If you don't support my decision then why haven't you left?" I snapped, looking away from him. He was speechless. "Get out." I whispered at him.

"What?" He said surprised at me.

"Get out! If you don't like this, leave! I'll go find someone else to spend eternity with then!" I covered my mouth, appalled at what I just said. "I'm sorry Edward… I didn't mean it." I cried.

"No Isabella, you made your point. I'll leave now." And then he left, visibly hurt.

I cried into my pillow. I messed everything up, he would've gotten over it eventually.

"Isabella….?" Aro said coming in slowly.

"_What._" I snapped harshly.

"It's time to begin."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, because I won't update until I have at least 7 reviews, so tell your friends, family, dogs, cats, trees to read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
